theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ambush Pirates: The Secrets of The Map
The Ambush Pirates: Secrets of The Map is an upcoming Game hosted by Ivar-Jedi. It will be his fourth hosted game and his first game not to take place in The Rise Universe. The game will not be featured in a Star Wars like setting but in that of a Pirate setting and will allow players to take on the roles of different crewmembers sailing the seas on board Ivar's self-made Lego Pirate Ship The Game was orginally set for Phase 5 but has been moved back to Phase 4 making it the Phase 4 finale. Unfortunately due time issues it was pushed back to Phase 5 by the Host. Obviously the game is influenced by the "Pirates of The Caribbean" film series but will be its very own thing. Also this game will be much smaller in scale compared to Ivar's earlier outings from the Rise Trilogy. It will also be more lighthearted and not as tragic and dramatic. The game began on January 5 and ended on ??? Story After finding a strange map Captain Vari White-Eye and his crewmembers set out the seas to uncover the map's secrets and possible hidden treasure. However they do have some competition that has converted some on White-Eye's crew into Mutineers. Can Captain White-Eye and his Loyal crewmembers make it to the X-mark on time or will they die trying... Characters Character with no player name behind them were not chosen but did still appear in the game as background characters. '' Playable Characters #The Undead Pirate (see The Fire Skeleton) (Played by Darth Namialus) #Locci #Larry (Played by Malgus) #Mindy #Eveline #Victor (Played by Bobafett590) #Shisco (Played by Maverickjedivalen) #Banny (Played by DarthBane101) #Brendan (Played by Starwarrior247) #Bothologrew (played by Kenobi-Wan) #Gallot (Played by PindaZwerver) #Marcus (Played by Newankalt) #Vandara #Naji #Carl (Played by DarthPotato77) Unplayable Characters #'Captain Vari White-Eye (HOST)' #Captain Murdock Greystone #Lady Tavy #Hungry Natives #Pegleg Crewmembers Roles '''Loyal Crewmembers:' Crew Inspector Inspector (Role) Description of the Crew Inspector: Your goal is to find all the Mutineers and arrest them. During the night you can inspect a player by choice and find out his or her's affiliation. You will not know their exact role. Only if they are Loyal or Mutineer. This won't always work though, because the Mutineer Leader can protect his fellow Mutineers from inspection and make them come up as Loyal Crewmembers. Crew Protector Protector (Role) Description of the Crew Protector: Your goal is to find all the Mutineers and arrest them. The Mutineers have a role called Mutineer Murderder. The Mutineer who has this role can kill players in the night, but you can stop him! You can choose a player you want to protect (you can also protect yourself) and if the Mutineer Murderer tries to kill a protected one, it won't work. Crew Suicider Suicider (Role) Description of the Crew Suicider: You goal is to find all the Mutineer and arrest them. The Mutineers have a role, The Mutineer Murderder, wich allows them to kill people in the night. However, when the Murderer tries to kill you, you will make a sacrifice and kill yourself together with the Murderer. Crewmember Loyal Helper (Role) Description of the Loyal Crewmember: Your goal is to find all the Mutineers and arrest them. You are a regular Loyal Crewmember. You have no night role, but you do vote for who you want arrested! Mutineer: Mutineer Leader Scum Leader (Role) Description of the Mutineer Leader: You goal is to find all the Loyal Crewmembers and eliminate them! The Loyal Crewmembers have a role called The Crew Inspector. This Role allows them to find out other people's affiliation, but not the roles. You as the Leader can protect yourself or one of your fellow Mutineers during the night from inspection. You are ''not ''always protected. Mutineer Murderer Murderer (Role) Description of the Mutineer Murderer: Your goal is to find and eliminate all the Loyal Crewmembers! Your role is kill Loyals in the night, without them knowing it was you. The Loyals have a role called the Crew Protector though, that allows them to protect other Loyal Crewmembers from dying. The Crew Proctector can even protect him/herself if he/she wants too. If you try to kill a Player that is protected, it won't work, but you won't be revealed as the Murderer. Mutineer Scum Henchman (Role) Description of the Mutineer: You goal is to find and eliminate all the Loyal Crewmembers! You are a regular Mutineer. You have no night action but you do vote for who you want arrested. Release The Game was supposed to come out as the Phase IV finale Game but due to production problems on Ivar's side the Game didn't match it's deadline. Fortunately people were kind and understanding and the Game was moved to be the Phase V opener. The deadline was reached this time and the Prologue consisting of 38 pictures was released on January 4, 2014 following with the news that the Opening was to be released the next day, starting the Game officially. Deaths Music Like you all know by now, Ivar likes to include a fictional Soundtrack List with his games to show his love for Film and Film Music. Ivar's Last Hosted Game / Cancelled Sequel If the game goes well enough and is recieved with a positive response Ivar might make a sequel if he can think of a good enough story to tell for these characters. Right now it is intended as a One-Shot so there won't be hints in this game for a possible sequel game. Also, a sequel does seem very unlikely to happen. On November 23, 2013 Ivar revealed this would be his last (main) game ever, completely destroying any plans for a possible sequel. Category:Games Category:Ivar-Canon Category:The Ambush Pirates Category:Phase IV Category:Phase V